Day Care
by Marians
Summary: Wonwoo itu hanya milik Mingyu. Pokoknya cuman milik Mingyu! [Kid!Meanie] [slight Kid!Wonhui/Sonwoo] [AU. Typo(s). Boys Love]


_**Day Care**_

Kid! Kim Mingyu x Kid! Jeon Wonwoo

slight

Kid!WonHui / Kid!SonWoo

T+

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC.

.

.

.

Mama Kim bilang, Mingyu tidak boleh jadi anak nakal.

Tidak boleh jadi anak pelit.

Tidak boleh jadi anak jahil.

Tidak boleh jadi anak yang melukai temannya.

Dan Mingyu melakukannya. Saat Mingyu dititipkan ke _Day Care_ karena Mama sibuk bekerja, Mingyu pasti jadi anak baik.

Mingyu tidak pernah menangis—tidak seperti teman-temannya yang menangis karena ditinggal Mama. Kenapa? Karena Mama sudah janji akan membelikan Mingyu es krim jika Mingyu jadi anak baik.

Lagipula, Mingyu—yang baru saja berusia 5 tahun—punya orang yang sangat disayanginya disini.

Kalau kata Mama, Mingyu menganggap orang itu sahabatnya.

Tapi kata Mingyu, orang itu adalah calon istrinya dimasa depan.

Papa bahkan geleng-geleng kepala ketika Mingyu berucap seperti itu—bahkan Papa juga mendapatkan jeweran ditelinga oleh Mama karena dianggap sudah mencemari otak polos Mingyu.

Nama anak itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo—Mingyu sering memanggilnya Wonu.

Wonu setahun lebih tua dari Mingyu.

Wonu itu manis—manis sekali walaupun kadang berwajah judes. Matanya sipit, seperti rubah yang pernah Mingyu lihat di ensiklopedia. Kulitnya putih, seperti salju di musim dingin. Walaupun badannya kurus, pipinya itu gembul, Mingyu sering mencubitnya gemas hingga memerah cantik.

Kalau kata Mingyu, Wonu itu manis, cantik—seperti putri di buku dongeng.

Tapi Wonu selalu marah jika Mingyu mengatainya cantik. Wonu itu tampan.

Iya. Mana ada anak laki-laki yang suka disebut cantik—pengecualian untuk Jeonghan hyung, kakak sepupu Mingyu.

Wonu itu pendiam, kerjaannya hanya duduk sambil membaca buku atau menggambar. Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang tidak pernah bisa diam, sampai membuat pengasuh disana hampir menyerah—saking hiperaktifnya dia.

Tapi Mingyu selalu mengajak Wonu untuk bermain, entah bermain mobil-mobilan, polisi-polisian, bahkan rumah-rumahan.

Oh ya, Mingyu juga pernah bermain nikah-nikahan dengan Wonu. Bahkan Wonu juga memakai _flower crown_ milik Jeonghan yang dicuri Mingyu diam-diam.

Nah, sudah terbukti 'kan kalau Mingyu menuruti kata Mama.

Tapi, ada kalanya Mingyu tidak bisa menuruti perkataan Mama. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut Wonu.

Wonu itu pendiam, tidak terlalu mengasyikkan jika diajak bermain.

Tapi yang menyukainya itu banyak sekali. Anak-anak _Day Care—_ bahkan pengasuh disana sangat menyukai Wonu.

Soalnya Wonu itu cantik dan penurut.

Mingyu pernah mengadu pada Mama, "Gyu tidak suka Wonu hyung dipeluk-peluk sama mereka! Wonu hyung cuman punya Gyu!"

Tapi Mama Kim cuman tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya, katanya Mingyu tidak boleh egois.

Mingyu merengut, ia merasa Mama tidak memihaknya—lagipula, apa itu egois? Mingyu tidak tahu.

Mingyu berusaha sabar—karena kata Mama, Wonu suka orang yang sabar.

Tapi, ada orang yang sangat teramat dibenci Mingyu.

Orang itu adalah Wen Junhui.

Mingyu benci dia.

Padahal, Mama bilang, dia tidak boleh membenci orang. Itu tidak baik.

Tapi, Mingyu tidak bisa menuruti perkataan Mama yang satu ini. Junhui itu menyebalkan. Suka merebut perhatian Wonu.

Seperti sekarang ini, Wonu sedang asyik bermain mobil-mobilan bersamanya, lalu Junhui datang—mana datang tak diundang, main peluk-peluk Wonu lagi.

"Wonu mau bapao tidak?" tanya Junhui pada Wonu.

Mingyu berbinar—melupakan sejenak kekesalannya, "Bapao? Gyu boleh minta tidak?"

Wajah ramah Junhui langsung berubah judes ketika mendengar suara Mingyu, "Aku tidak menawarimu. Aku menawari Wonu."

Wonu itu terlalu polos, ia tidak menyadari aura judes Junhui pada Mingyu, bocah itu justru menatap Junhui dengan begitu manisnya, lengkap dengan kepala yang dimiringkan ke kanan.

"Bapao _chicken?_ " tanya Wonu.

Junhui tersenyum lebar, ia mengangguk, "Iya. Bapao _chicken._ Mama yang buat. Wonu pernah bilang kalau bapao buatan Mama enak 'kan?"

Mingyu merengut ketika Wonu lebih memilih untuk mengikuti Junhui yang menariknya menuju meja pojok ruangan _Day Care_ , dan larut dalam acara suap-suapan mesra.

Huh! Mingyu tidak suka Wonu dekat-dekat dengan orang lain—apalagi Junhui!

Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya. Ia langsung menjambak rambut Junhui—yang tentu saja disambut teriakan dari korbannya.

Wonu yang melihat kedua temannya bertengkar berusaha melerai, apalagi Mingyu dan Junhui sudah mulai tarik-tarikan baju.

Namun naas, disaat Wonu ingin menarik Mingyu menjauh, wajahnya terkena tamparan Mingyu.

Mingyu langsung diam, ia menatap pipi putih Wonu yang memerah. Merahnya tidak cantik—tidak cantik seperti biasanya Mingyu mencubit pipi gembil itu.

Wonu diam sebentar, lalu matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks—" dan akhirnya menangis.

Wonu itu jarang menangis. Dia hanya akan menangis jika merasa sakit. Pasti pukulan Mingyu tadi begitu menyakitkan sampai membuat Wonu menangis.

"Dasar Gyu nakal! Sudah membuat Wonu menangis!" galak Junhui. Ia mendorong Mingyu sampai Mingyu jatuh dan memeluk Wonu, membawa bocah manis itu menjauh dan mengadukan Mingyu pada pengasuh.

Pulangnya, Mama Kim marah pada Mingyu. Bahkan telinga Mingyu dijewer.

"Kan Mama sudah bilang, jangan nakal," omel Mama Kim.

Mingyu diam, kepalanya menunduk sedih. Bukan karena dirinya dimarahi oleh Mama, tapi karena Wonu terluka, dan dialah yang melukai Wonu.

Mingyu menangis, Mama jadi panik.

"Mama, Gyu sudah nakal. Gyu menyakiti Wonu hyung," isaknya.

Mama Kim menghela napas, digendongnya tubuh mungil putra tampannya. Punggung Mingyu diusap halus, "Besok Gyu harus minta maaf pada Wonu. Oke?"

"Tapi nanti Gyu tidak dimaafkan bagaimana?"

"Pasti dimaafkan, Wonu 'kan anak baik. Sudah jangan menangis."

Mingyu mengangguk, ia mengusap air matanya. Ia percaya pada Mama, soalnya Mama tidak pernah bohong—beda dengan Papa yang selalu membohonginya.

Besoknya, Mingyu telat datang ke _Day Care,_ habisnya Mama sibuk lari-lari tidak jelas sambil mengomel di telpon. Mingyu ingin _ngambek_ pada Mama, tapi tidak jadi karena Mama janji mau membelikan Mingyu es krim—Mingyu juga boleh ajak Wonu.

Mingyu langsung mencari Wonu, dan ia langsung merengut ketika mendapati sosok bocah yang tidak diharapkan sedang menempel pada Wonu.

Bukan, bocah itu bukan Wen Junhui—hari ini hari Rabu, khusus hari Rabu, Junhui tidak ada di _Day Care._

Bocah itu adalah Kwon Soonyoung.

Kwon Soonyoung—yang kata teman-temannya, bahkan Wonu, imut seperti marmut.

Hoek. Mingyu ingin muntah.

Soonyoung itu tidak ada imut-imutnya. Bocah sipit itu menyebalkan dan sok lucu.

Sok lucu untuk bisa merebut perhatian Wonu.

Pokoknya Mingyu tidak suka Soonyoung!

Mingyu langsung duduk disamping Wonu yang sedang dipasangi _flower crown_ oleh Soonyoung. Tadinya Mingyu mau marah—ngomong-ngomong dia lupa niatnya ingin minta maaf—tapi tidak jadi karena Wonu begitu cantik.

 _Flower crown_ mawar itu begitu cantik bersanding dengan surai hitam legam Wonu. Manis sekali. Mingyu jadi makin suka.

"Hyung cantik," puji Mingyu.

Wonu merengut—yang membuat pengasuhnya menjerit histeris saking gemasnya, "Wonu tampan, bukan cantik."

Mingyu hendak menjawab, tapi Soonyoung keburu mendorongnya menjauh, terus bocah sipit itu seenaknya peluk-peluk Wonu.

"Ish, anak kecil jangan kesini! Aku mau nikah sama Wonu! Anak kecil dilarang ikut!" hardik Soonyoung tidak sadar diri. Iya, tidak sadar diri jika dirinya juga masih anak kecil.

Mingyu hendak membalas Soonyoung, tapi tak jadi karena melihat wajah ketakutan Wonu. Jadinya Mingyu kembali duduk. Wajahnya cemberut.

"Tidak bisa! Wonu hyung sudah menikah dengan Gyu dulu, jadinya Wonu hyung itu istri Gyu. Kata Mama kita tidak boleh menikahi istri orang!" omel Mingyu.

Soonyoung menatap Wonu heran, "Wonu sudah menikah dengan Mingyu?"

Wonu diam, ia menempelkan telunjuknya di bawah bibir, matanya menerawang, sementara kepalanya miring ke kanan—pose yang lagi-lagi membuat pengasuh yang mengawasi mereka menjerit gemas.

"Sepertinya Wonu sudah pernah menikah dengan Gyu," ucapnya.

Mingyu tersenyum senang.

"Serius?" Soonyoung masih belum percaya.

Wonu mengangguk, "Dulu Gyu pernah menikahi Wonu. Pakai bunga putih."

Telunjuk imutnya menunjuk _flower crown_ yang masih tersemat apik dikepalanya. Dulu Wonu memakai yang terbuat dari bunga _baby's breath._ Jujur, Wonu lebih suka yang dipakaikan Mingyu dulu—karena dia terlihat seperti malaikat.

Mingyu tersenyum bangga, "Wonu hyung istri Gyu. Soonyoung hyung tidak boleh menikahi istri Gyu!"

Soonyoung langsung menangis, ia bahkan merengek ingin bertemu Mama—dalam hati Soonyoung sudah berjanji akan mengadukan Mingyu ke Mama karena sudah mengambil Wonu.

Wonu mencubit Mingyu, kesal karena Mingyu sudah membuat temannya menangis, "Gyu nakal!"

Mingyu hanya tertawa.

Tidak apa-apa. Kata Papa nakal itu wajar kok.

Biasanya Mingyu tidak percaya kata-kata Papa—soalnya Papa tukang bohong.

Tapi, kalau yang satu ini, Mingyu percaya kata Papa.

Lagipula, Mingyu nakal hanya untuk melindungi Wonu—calon istrinya.

Papa dan Mama pasti bangga punya anak seperti Mingyu.

Iya 'kan?

.

.

.

END.

.

(Hasil kegabutan yang tidak berfaeda, dan juga imajinasi tidak berfaeda, dimana aku bayangin Wonu masih bocah gemas dan di perebutkan Mingyu, Junhui, Soonyoung. Wahaha)

(judulnya agak ngga nyambung. Iya ngga sih? Aku agak anu kalau menentukkan judul. Huhu TT)

(hehe. Selamat membaca, semoga terhibur :'D)


End file.
